


when you move towards me

by Nestra



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, guerinweek20, mgweek20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: He trusts Alex, but he's got about two minutes of patience left, so they better not be going far.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927573
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	when you move towards me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michael Guerin Week 2020, Day 5 for the prompt “Just trust me.” Title from today's song prompt, "Been to the Moon" by Corinne Bailey Rae.
> 
> Thanks to grit kitty for beta.

"Hold still," Alex murmurs, tying the bandanna loosely behind Michael's head.

"Is this a sex thing? Do I have to remind you that you've been kidnapped before? Because I didn't enjoy that at all, and I don't think I'd love it the other way around."

"Just trust me." Alex sounds—not worried, exactly, but not teasing or mischievous.

Michael could use his telekinesis to get the bandanna off, of course, but the way it's tied, he could dislodge it just by shaking his head. It's more symbolic than restrictive. He lets Alex guide him out the back door to the patio, waiting patiently as Alex shoulders the screen door open and steps them down.

He trusts Alex, but he's got about two minutes of patience left, so they better not be going far.

"Okay," Alex says. A tug on the bandanna slips it off, and Michael has to blink a little in the early twilight, waiting for his eyes to adjust. Alex's patience must be waning too, because he turns Michael a little to the left, where one of the seating areas is.

Where it was. Because the chairs and table and rug are shoved to the side, and in their place is a telescope.

"Alex," he says.

"It's not the most powerful one, but it's got a good-sized aperture, and there are some accessories you can get to make it more precise. It's even got a phone app." Alex walks over to it, a sturdy cylinder on a tripod that comes up almost to his shoulders.

Michael tries again, though his throat feels tight. "Alex."

"The important thing is that it breaks down into two pieces so you can load it on the truck and take it into the desert." Alex runs a hand over it almost like he's soothing an animal, but Michael recognizes the uncertain look on his face. Alex has only tried a few times to give Michael something, and it hasn't always gone well.

"This cost you a lot of money," Michael says. He's not criticizing or complaining. Just stating a fact.

Alex shrugs and steps back from the telescope. "I haven't had a lot of expenses over the last few years. I figured you'd use it. Maybe…take me along one night and show me what you look at."

Michael knows he's a work in progress, but he's trying to break his bad habits. He doesn't push people away like he used to, and he doesn't avoid conflicts until they blow up in his face. It's slow, and it's hard, but he's learning.

Part of loving someone is letting them love you.

"Yeah," he says, letting out a sigh. "That sounds good."

Alex, who's learned how to read minute variations in his moods, relaxes, smile spreading across his face. "Yeah?"

"Sure," Michael says. "We'll go out to the desert and look at stars together. Maybe get a little frisky."

"Just make sure you're careful. That thing cost a lot of money."

"Very funny," Michael says. He grabs Alex and kisses his smiling lips as the sun sets and the first stars appear in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@akaNestra](https://twitter.com/akaNestra) and Tumblr as [changingthingslikeleaves](https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
